Seventh Age of the GHD
Below is information on the Seventh Age of the GHD. Grand Admiral Nera (elected at age 39, died at age 139) Grand Admiral Nera served valiantly for a long time. She was a dragon and expanded the Federation across all unexplored sectors of the galaxy. But it didn't matter, because all hell was about to break loose. She couldn't stop it; no one could. The Seventh Age is often considered the beginning of the end. The council that had been divided was slowly losing its ability to remain stable. Since the council had become representative and was no longer sovereign, different people began to push their own beliefs which led to countless arguments, debates, and eventually chaos. Nera attempted to get a martial authority over the situation, but was denied several times. This dissolved all of the Grand Admiral's power to take control and stabilize the Federation when it began to fall apart. The last time it had happened, the GHD Empire had allies that helped it pick itself back up, and recover. This time, there were no allies, they had become one. The diversity that saved the empire once before was no longer present. Arch General Fafnir Arch General Fafnir saw the upcoming chaos and realized that the councils were beginning to take over military power. With Grand Admiral Nera's assistance they together planned to rally the army together to create their own marshal law, without the council. The massive coordinated attacking would be almost like a coupe, but it would be designed strictly to stabilize the Federation, not take it over completely. Minor Admiral Kaleb Jestico Kaleb Jestico was the long-time direct descendant of Grand Admiral Adria Jestico and was a distinguished military officer. Kaleb was also in on the plan to retake the Federation. Part of the plan was that Nera would order blockades on every star system simultaneously. When that happened, Kaleb was to take a few key fleets to the master council and negotiate their surrender. Dominick Kahhn Dominick Kahhn was the long term direct descendant of King Kahhn. As his part of the plan he would command parts of the Royal Armada to go throughout the galaxy and blockade the planets with the sector councils headquartered. He had a different agenda however. While Nera was preparing to execute the plan to take over the council and stabilize the Federation, Dominick, as the first born of a long line of firstborn, and rightful King, was going to stage a coup, and turn the whole Federation into a monarchy. The Galactic Civil War Once the plan was executed, the council agreed to surrender. Grand Admiral Nera would restore the original council under the Kahhn Articles. That wouldn't happen however. Dominick Kahhn had commanded a huge fleet of the Royal Armada to intercept the Excalibur and destroy it. This was done stealthily, signal jams and interceptors kept the Excalibur from making a distress signal of any kind. While Kaleb Jestico waited for Nera's arrival, Arch General Fafnir's armies were blockaded themselves by the Royal Armada. Dominick Kahhn sent out several fleets of Royal Armada to counter the blockades at 10 different sectors, acting as if Grand Admiral Nera had plotted a coupe. After the 10th sector had been taken, Fafnir had regained control of the situation and sent a report of the events to Kaleb Jestico. Kaleb Jestico then informed the council and the news began to fly all across the Galaxy, from both sides. Each sector, having its own council, decided to put it up to a vote to decide which side they would take as true. The Royal Armada was ready and full of soldiers loyal to the King alone. To those serving in the Grand Armada, many were uninformed as to the plan laid out by Grand Admiral Nera, about 1/3 of those forces chose to become loyal to the King, which leveled the playing field. By the time the division was complete, the Royal Armada had taken control of Lost Sector, Silent Sector, all 3 Gamma Sectors, Sector Halfway, Sector Orion-2, Sector Delta-2, Sector Delta-3, Sector Alpha-2, Sector Beta-1, and Wanderer's Sector. Grand Admiral Kaleb Jestico (elected at age 29, died at age 99) After the division was complete, the restored council declared Kaleb Jestico the new Grand Admiral. Kaleb convinced the council to declare military and economic martial law. He then put warships and vehicles into production, and began training billions of troops. The strategy was to end the war quickly before Kahhn had the chance to raise a larger army and armada, by overwhelming enemy forces with sheer numbers. The first battle took place on Arckas when Dominick Kahhn sent 250 of his best warships to take over the massive planet. It wasn't enough, Arckas was so well defended that its defenses destroyed 48 ships without a single loss. The royal forces retreated. After that victory confidence was spurred across the Federation, Kaleb sent huge fleets of nearly 1000 warships each to every system in the Brina cluster (Halfway Sector). The defenses began to fall quickly, and when the royal armada forces in the cluster fell, Arch General Fafnir led planetary invasions, 1 planet at a time. The same strategy was repeated until the Federation had retaken Sector Halfway. King Dominick Kahhn and Grand Admiral Tyranis On the other side of the galaxy, Dominick had begun developing more higher-tech weapons, where he lacked numbers, he would make up with superior training and technology. He also made the move to free the eternal prisoner Tyranis. He restored Tyranis's title of Grand Admiral, except this time he would command the forces under Dominick's rule. Shortly after Sector Halfway was lost, Tyranis made his first appearance in many thousands of years, he led a force of about 1200 warships to planet Magrus. The battle was won, and Federation forces lost the system, and with it, a gateway directly to the center of Sector Core. He then began to stack up forces in the tens of thousands and plowed through Sector Prime. Federation forces gathered massive defensive armies and the longest military battle in a single sector began at the Khaldon system (Sector Prime, Area 1). Multiple battles began in nearly every system in Prima Cluster, the largest was in the Lithoe System (Dragon Homeworld). The battle ended when reinforcements from Sector Halfway arrived. Tyranis's forces were finally pushed back. Tyranis might have won and taken Nierdro if Kahhn had authorized more reinforcements. When they met up again, Tyranis killed Dominick Kahhn, and took the throne for himself. Grand Admiral Fafnir (elected at age 78, died at age 108) After Kaleb was killed in action during the battle on Nierdro, Fafnir was elected Grand Admiral. Fafnir ordered for the production of nearly 3.5 million new warships, which when finished, would more than double the size of the current Armada of 2.75 million warships. Nierdro was totally devastated, only one city was left standing, Jaseus, a former wildlife sanctuary was attacked. All cities on Fabeca were completely destroyed, Keroz had only 2 cities left standing. Every planet had rings of spacecraft wreckage. Any dragon that did not cry for war prior was no longer hesitant to fight. Fafnir put Minor Admiral Zackariah in charge of the forces leading the counter strike on planet Magrus. Meanwhile, Tyranis's forces had taken over Leinemon, Burulus, and Chaea in the Core Sector. The war there was drawing ever closer to Jestico, Arckas, Salva, Athus, and Dorollumin, which have always been the chief military colonies and primary construction locations for the Armada. Losing them would set the Federation back hundreds of years. Fafnir directed every newly constructed ship to the front lines of combat. Fafnir was also one of the most fearsome warrior leaders of all time, some argue that he was a greater war hero than even Grand Admiral Salva. Fafnir was big, even for a dragon. Dragon's typically have more elongated looking bodies. Fafnir was taller than nearly every other dragon, the ratio of the length between his shoulders and the length from the bottom to the top of his rib cage was a lot more like a human's. He is 8'9" tall, 3'4" from shoulder to shoulder, has a wingspan of 14'2" (the largest of any dragon ever recorded), his horns are 3" in diameter (compared to the average of 1"), his tail is 7' long. Fafnir is the Shack of the dragon race when it comes to size. Arch General Fafnir is best known for a legendary fight against 2 of Tyranis's clones. The Legendary Dragon Fafnir Arch General Rathshire In the mean time, Fafnir ordered for invasive forces led by Banpiro Arch General Rathshire of Sector Gemini-I to attack the Retth cluster in Beta-1. The Retth cluster was an economic powerhouse during the Harbingers wars, they wanted it for that reason exactly, and if not , then to keep Tyranis from using it. From there, forces would branch out and take over the whole sector. The one fault in the plan was that his forces had no major warship production points that were capable of transporting new ships. The invasive forces were composed primarily of Banpiros and Nocturnians, a couple of the greatest stealth warriors in the galaxy. The plan was to use U-6 Stealth Fighters to deliver electron fragmentation missiles in order to destroy enemy defensive fleets. After that, small shuttle transports would bring soldiers to the ground that would group together and take over cities silently. Arch General Minulah Minulah was of the Praying Thorny Devil species, feared guerrilla warriors. While most of his races home systems had become occupied, he knew that they would not give in to Tyranis's rule. They hid, and waited to strike when most of the enemy forces moved on. He led a massive insurrection and retook systems behind enemy lines. They kept forces away from the Jestico Cluster long enough for more warships to be produced. Once more ships were built up, Fafnir led them to drive out enemy forces back into the Magrus Gateway. Galactic Chaos Once the massive armada gained access to the Magrus Gateway, they began to spread across the galaxy. Tyranis's forces fell one by one as each sector fell to the Federation. Tyranis summoned all his forces to pave through Sector Orion-1 in order to reach the galactic core. From there he planned to try to take the Jestico cluster from the other direction. It worked and he set up military outposts all over the galactic core. Fafnir's forces were spread all across the galaxy, and nowhere near the galactic core. When Tyranis reached Arckas he launched the longest invasion on a single planet in history. After that victory he used the Arckasan Military Drive Yards to expand his fleet. Re-took the Floetha cluster, and gained access once again to the Magrus Gateway. Without the prime production facilities, the Federation was in trouble. They were able to keep most of the galaxy secure, but wherever Tyranis wanted to go, he seemed unstoppable. As the war carried on Fafnir was killed in action. Grand Admiral Zackariah Zackariah was the next chosen Grand Admiral. He built warships wherever he could, and began to send them all towards Sector Core. Tyranis's forces were on their way to Lithoe again. This time he had all the firepower he needed. The whole Prima Cluster was still under reconstruction when it got attacked. Tyranis took every system one by one, and concentrated all of his forces on the Lithoe system. The defense was long and difficult. All of the reconstruction was undone, and all but the capital city of New Spaca were destroyed. Finally the Federation regained control of Sector Core, all except the planet Arckas. Forces that were on the assault at Nierdro began to fall apart without any reinforcements. The last of their forces remained in Lithoe, relentless in the assault. The defenses continued to hold. They were eventually narrowed down to one building. finally reinforcements arrived and fought off the attackers. The next day, soldiers began sifting through the ruble, looking for survivors, looking for keepsakes, some just looking. News arrived at dusk that Tyranis had killed himself, and that the remnants of his forces had surrendered. The next day, a chunk of spaceship wreckage slammed into the last building. The council decided to relocate the capital, rather than rebuilding it there. The new capital was placed on Jestico. So much damage had been done, quadrillions lost their lives amounting to 40% of the galactic population, millions of warships were destroyed, including all Ultimatum Classes, and the Excalibur. The royal family line of Kahhn had been wiped out. 90% of all planets had been completely devastated, all cities destroyed. Across the Galaxy, piracy, looting, starvation, and disease was running rampant. The Federation was at its weakest point ever. Category:History Category:Articles by User:Panthean